electrolysys
by fuckshiyup
Summary: Sonci and shadow and mario and lugii are back! Ad this time they're from the past! Take a time travel journey back to the origins of the unlikely thresome...!


'WHATCHA STARIN AT ME FOR PUNK' shadow san yelled at sonci chan as he grabbed him by is neck and slammed him against the brick wall. By the time people had stareted to fgather around and stare at the two hedgehogdses whpo were too engaged in their fight to notice. You could amlmost hear sonic chans trembles as he realised he had no chance against the strong and big shadow kun, the only hedgeshog the whole school was sacred of.

Only the clunk of a bag, clearly filled with impotnat tools, could deter evryone from the scene at hand.

 _'_ _You shadow .. And ' finally time for your death._ ' Everyone realised the mario kun was serious after the drop of his plumbing kit. He cracked his knuckles and strolled over to where shadow kchan has stopped in his tracks,

'Dont you dare.. ttry and start a fight with me...' shadow kun growled paushing above sonic, his lovl=ly slender fist digging into sonic's rosy pink cheeks. mario let out a huff, the hair growing on his lip crinkling with pure anger (AN: this is the start of his famous moustahe/221/!). Maro quickly, as swifrt as a coursing river, grabbed a plumbing tool, clutching it in his manly hands, hellbent on savin the poor damsel.

Behind him, a high pitched gasp reverbaretd around the hallway, so many people were gatehred for example ikachu from pokemon and johnny test from johnny test and shrek hey now you're an all star but also barry the bee from the bee movie and his human wife but no one remembers her name. naruto was there (the exchange student from nippon) and also the red power anger who had paused eating his pocky to see the scene unfold around him. also cory from cory in da house. love ya cory. miku started singing world is mine in horror :000

Mario took no notice of anyone else, he only had italian eyes for sonci. the short teen raisied his fist,t ready to hurl the plumbing item at shadow. suddenly, a gloved hand landed on mario's shoulder in a firm but friendl grip. "' EY , Марио, успокойся человека . мы не хотим никаких проблем , человек .' (Translate; 'ey, mario, calm down man. we don't want no trouble, man.) said his taller and geeky brother, luigi, in a new york accent/ he wasn't really fromnew york he was actually from italu and he culdn't speak russian but he felt like it anyway.

" _Lugi ... I have to do ... not only save snoic chan but yourself_ " He lovingly pushed luiigi aside and threw his slightly shking hand higher into the air ready to give shadow the Full bLow..

'WAIT' Sonic chan suddenly let out a moe shout and shadow's grip on his neck losedned slightly in result of this/ 'We dont have to fight! you see... if you could both only find your heart's true love...we can all forgive'

Shadwo's face crinkled up in confusion... Heart's true love? What is love? How could shadwow kun find it? HE looked osonic

shadow didn't know the word love, the only words he knew were hate anger angquish angst tears blood on the dancefloor, edgy, blood, fur, sonic, hedhgehog, fast, daddy, blood, black, white, president, neko, electrolysis, Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

Never running from a real fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She will...never turn her back on a friend

She is... always there to defend

She is...the one on whom we can depend

She is the one named Sailor

Sailor Venus

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mars

Sailor Jupiter

With secret powers

All so new to her

She is the one named Sailor Moon

Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

With her Sailor Scouts to help fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one . . . Sailor Moon

mario relc=uctantly dropped his plumbing weapon ver. 23. if that is what you wsh, sonic chan." mrio said, offering a bow, his nose touching the grimiced, glanced at the beaten up sonci, then at mario, then at cory. he gave cory a nod, swore his vengence and then put his headphones on ad turned the volune up to the highest setting/ as he walked away, you could sofrtly hear the beat of a cruel angel;s thesis from neong gnssis evangelion (AN: i don't like that anime, i think it sucks :/ lucky star best anim) luigi too bowed but fell and promptyl fell into a coma. rip luigig.

th e crowd dispersed. mario offrd his hand to sonic. the blue hedegehog prompytyl looked up at mari and felt his hert beat quicken. a blushu formed on his cheecks as he spluttered out a gomenisua and a thank you. mario smiled, prayed to harambe, and left. in th end, only luigi remained, on the floor, in a puddle of blood. he was no longer green. rest in peace sweet prince.

nooooooooooooooooooooo! Bus chan! Sonic started crying as he watched his bus drive away, just ike all the hope and dreams in his life. For the third time that day, somci had missed his school bus.

'S..Sonic chna?' Maroi offerend a lving hand ffor the second timethat day and sonic took it gratefully, feeeling electricity when their gloves touched. 'What hapned? ID someoje hurt you?' Mario gasped and powered up! He could not let anyone hurt his onci chan! He powered up to the highest upgrade of himself and stood reaDDY FOR A FIGHT

"No! MArio chan no!' Wait.. Sonic chan blushed very haard and felt angry at himself. how could he be so rude? 'May i call you mario chan?"

"sonic chan... of course you can you are my... my only friedn'

Sonic's faceu lit up! Mario chan!

" _why you stand at bus, alone?"_ mario asked, cuppig osnic ['s chin in his goved hand. sonic quickly looked away, averting eye contact with such a pretty lovely exquisite young man (altho he had his moustace which made him look eeeevne hotr ;) ).

"i-i m i um i missed the bus chan and i have no other way of gettng hme. i am an orpahn you see my parents died in the lesser desu war. he said, a look of sadness brushing across his features. mario frowned, sonci wasn;t allowed to be sad. " _no sad any long, my sonic dear. jump on my back, walk oyu some home tonight."_ mario purred in his italien accent, altho his english was reaaaal bad, at least he didnt' talk in russian like his deceased brother.

sonic smiled a genuine smle and felt the tears desu dop from his eyes "oh mario cgan, i... i don't know what to say... i..." he hiccuped and glanced down at his fruits basket shirt (AN: the dog one was always my fave! haruhi or whatever her name is should hav ended ip with dog man. speaing of haryhi, i love ohuran high school host club. i think thw hitachiin twins woudl make a great couple!)

marriro awas lost in sonic's eyes and slowly dound himself leaning down toward the hedhgehog lips. "soc" he breathed and sonic leand up ion his tiptoes and kissed him!

*gasp cna*

Mario chan! Sonic's voice faltered as he was spo surprised and genuine about hsi Number One Doki Dokic First kiss ! Sonic and maro cahn were both so happy as a couple they flew away together into the dim moonlight, like a bird,

But not all way well.. From below, shadow kun, watcehd the twoFirst Loevrs fly away and a single pitch black tear formed in his large naimu eyes. He closed them and walked away, and decided that this was not his last./

to be continsiue d

(AN: hi! this is a preueal to his protector! i hope u liked it and i will try updating this asap but i just started hgih school so i've got lots of work to do UnU i will update evrry few months! recent;y i statred watching grvity falls and honestly pinecest is so cute! i might do a pinecest fanfic if people want me to :)))) thanku pleasee leave feedback :3 nya x3 bye! ,,


End file.
